georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
GOTJ Fanfic: Ursula's Origin
Ursula's Origins is the tragic fanfic about how Ursula (formerly Magnolia) came into the Jungle, and have a rivalry with George. Warning: This Fanfic will make you cry and it has mild profanity Chapter 1-Death of the Family This fanfic will be based on the Revival Run, which sadly changes are fine, but there's one Change that really piss me off the Most, is the name switch of Ursula and Magnolia, Magnolia (now Ursula) is the one who I ship with George. That change was sad because of me, I should never shipped them in the First place. We know George has survive the plane crash in the film, but the origin on the revival run, was great, but if Season 3 of GOTJ happens, I would like for once to see Ursula's Origin, before she met and compete with George. Ursula is a wild girl, boy, she loves the wild side, but what before George and Her Met, why don't we go back to the day she was a girl who loves the animal with her parents take care of the animals, her mother was a wild animal vet, and her father was a defender. Ursula said, "Daddy, when are we going to see the Monkeys?" Ursula's Dad was laughing and say, "Sweetheart, my job is to protect animals from Harm. And your mother's job is to heal sick wild animals. Ursula, when we're both gone, you will be the one who can give order to the jungle." Ursula's Mom replied with the smile, "Honey, if we're both gone, she will still be our girl." But the good times are over for this family, as Her husband got the call about the poachers taking over. "Sweetheart, I'm really sorry if we're not going to be spending time together, but we've really got to go." said Ursula's Dad. Gave her a walkie-talkie and then he and his wife hug their daughter goodbye. And then they took off, and her Father's co-worker babysits Ursula. He said, "Don't worry Ursula, I'm promising you, you're parents are going to be okay." And then her parents, check the tiger down and dying, and Ursula's mom said, "Oh, Honey, this tiger isn't doing too good." "Oh my gosh, we need get it to the emergency tent right now," said her Husband, the tiger was roaring weakly, and they drove away back to the tent, and get the tiger to the tent, and drove to look for the poachers' trap. And then spotted a hyena, then they went to help the hyena, and then the trap activated and sadly they both didn't survive, Poachers came out and one of them said, "We need to get rid of those meddlesome helpers, but at least they didn't survive the trap, that was meant for them." They all went away, and the walkie talkie next to Ursula's now deceased parents start getting response, "Habitat Leader, are you there?" said Ursula's Dad's Co-worker, "Can you come in?" and saw the fire on the tent, the tiger now healed ran, and Ursula ran to the opposite side of the Jungle, and she was horrified when she witnessed both of her parents dead. And she kneel down in tears facing down to the ground. And the poachers burn more tents and then, and they said "That's all of them. We got the some animals for fur." Then the wolf came in and growl at Ursula, the little girl looked behind at the Lone leader, and she gave it a stare down and wolf response by looking at her funny. Then she chase the leader to the den, and she was giggling, and this the start to the Very spunky Wild Girl we all come to know. As she gets a little older, she will have a little some encounter to the two characters we know and love.George of the Jungle FanFic-Ursula's Origin. Chapter 2-Stay Away From Her Now years after the death of her parents, Ursula left the wolf pack to go hunting for animals on her own. She didn't know that there's a defender in the Jungle she is in now. Ursula, now feral, is hunting for a zebra because she can eat animals, it's a circle of life, even if it's for humans. She's pounce and chase a herd of Zebras, and one got separated from the herd knowing it's already heading to death, and it was cornered and Ursula drools in craving before she can eat it, she pounces but got side slam outta nowhere. Then she got injured and looking upside down it was a man in a loincloth, then flipped and growl at him. The man in a loincloth revealing it's our hero, the king of the Jungle, George. Ursula yelled, "Filthy man ruined Ursula's dinner!" "Wild Girl bad for George's rescue!" yelled George. And those two are staring at each other, dead in the eye. Ursula make her first move, George shields himself, but she attacked him from behind. She's trying to eat George, but he threw her out and Ursula lands on her hands and feet. George black-eyed and bruised up and stand while the shriveled up Ursula retreats, George stand and used his jungle call then Swing away. Later Ursula was at the river eating a fish in frustration said, "Who Jungle King think he is? He no interfere in Ursula's Hunt! Next time Jungle King encounters Ursula, she make sure he dead man!" She bit off the head of the fish and ate it. While at George's home, George is speaking to his mentor, an ape name Ape, Ape asked, "George, did you got in the fight with an animal? Well, at least it's your job." "Nope. George got in fight with Wild Girl." said George. "She chased a Zebra, and George hit her. Wild Girl even match for him, she said, her name Ursula." Ape sighed and said, "George, she may be a lonely girl maybe I would like to introduce her to myself." "Ape, George wants him stay away from her," Said George, "she's bad news." Ape turn off the light and sleep. George walk outside to make sure Ursula is not stalking him and Ape. Then George got in to sleep. George is going to sleep, but Ursula's not the only one who has a tragic past, in this next chapter, we'll see what's really going on in George's Nightmare. Chapter 3-George's Nightmare Yes, I know on this fanfic it's supposed to be Ursula's Origin Story. But on the previous chapter on the end section, it says Ursula's not the only one with a tragedy. This is when George comes in. As George is trying to make sure there's no sign of Ursula, he goes in his home to go to bed as he sleeps, Ursula climb to look at George sleeping with her teeth sharp to kill, she came in to see George, who is having a nightmare, that's where how George came in the Jungle. George was a little baby, playing with his rattle, and his parents were laughing. But just like Ursula's past, George's fun time was cut short, because of the alarm on the airplane sounded off. They all hold on including the parents carrying the baby boy then the plane has crashed. Sadly, there were no survivors as George was at a bush and cried real loud. Ape came in and said, "Hey, Little Fella, aren't you a lucky one?" and George stopped his crying and begin to laugh. "Come on, George, I'll take you home." Later in the real world, Ursula was thinking, and came to George's bed. She was going to sleep at George's side she was spooned by George, but she didn't attack him for that. She held his hand while sleeping. The Next morning, Ape came in the kitchen and make Eggs and Bacon for George, saying. "Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Baccy." Ursula wakes up and looks at Ape funny, "Excuse me, miss? Do you have a home at Mbebwe?" asked Ape. George woke up and screamed, then he kicked Ursula out of his bed. "Stay away from Ape, you wild girl!" yelled George. Ursula got angry and attacked George spearing him out of the window from his home. She was scratching him up until he is a dead man. George retaliates against Ursula by flipping her. "Ursula saw jungle king struggling last night." said Ursula. George replies, "George said stay away wild girl!" "George, is this the Ursula you're talking about?" asked Ape. "She's quite perfect for you as a friend." "Wild Girl try to eat a zebra, Ape, and now she's trying to eat you!" Ape Realized her teeth sharped, mouth drooling and Pounce on him. They fall out of the house, and Ursula Tries to eat Ape but George tackled her from nowhere telling Ape, "Run, Ape! George will take care of wild girl." Ape ran around the jungle, screaming. And Poachers set the trap, to trap an animal, (it's the same poachers which their previous trap killed Ursula's parents) Ape was running into the trap which he didn't realize that. and he was caught in it. While Ape has been caught in a trap by poachers, George and Ursula still fight psychically. But next during the battle on the next Chapter, the truth will be revealed. Chapter 4-George vs Ursula Ape was running so far away, until he get caught in the trap of the deadly poachers, George and Ursula are bruising and bloodied inside. George and Ursula will have a second round. Let's get it on. As George and Ursula are fighting to the Death, George told her, "That all Wild Girl got?" Ursula grabbed a snake and used it as a whip. She pounce on George and whipped him very badly but he got the tail and pulled her then punched her face. "Jungle King asked!" yelled Ursula. She screeched and claw George but grabbed her hand and threw her to the tree. He used his battle cry and slam into Ursula and both collided both were unconscious. George has awaken but he's tied up and Ursula comes out with a mallet, saying, "Jungle King die from Wild Girl." "Wait! George needs to say last words, listen to George please?" plead George. Ursula groans frustrated and she unties him, and warned him, "Fine, but no attack Ursula, or Jungle King dies." George tells her, "No George no attack wild girl, he swears, but she going to be heartbroken." A flashback shows a preteen George swinging on a vine patrolling seeing what's going on. "George was little king back then saw poachers destroying jungle." Then he landed on a branch and see little Ursula crying after seeing her parents died, George saw that and he's in tears and his head facing the ground. "George remember the day that wild girl's parents die in hands of poacher trap. So George has call wolf to tell them to 'take care of little girl' and raise her." A wolf nod and goes to Ursula, George grew to teen to see the teenage Ursula at her life with the wolves. "George knew she ready to live her own." Later after George told her the truth, Ursula was surprised and said, "How do Jungle King know parents died?" "George knew because he too lost parents at plane crash," Said George. "What do Ursula say, end fight and stop poachers from destroying jungle?" He got out his hand for Ursula to shake, she nodded in agreement and grabbed his hand and shook it replying, "Ursula help George rescue Ape." It's a beginning of a unlikely friendship between these two rivals. Will they rescue Ape at time or will the poachers make a trap for those two, that they would end up in their graves next to their parents? We're going to find out in the next/final/yet a longest chapter. Chapter 5-The Poachers' Downfall Ursula and George, our heroic orphans, settle their differences to rescue Ape from the clutches of the villainous poachers. this is the final chapter of this fanfic and yet it's going to be the longest battle of all. So here we go. George and Ursula are going vigilant and when the poacher couple (male and female) arrived and Ursula tells George, "Now quiet, George. Ursula has idea." She grab the both of them and beat them down, George wears a male poacher's uniform and Ursula is in the female's and belched. "Ohhhh, what did Ursula eat?" asked George. Ursula answered, "Poachers. One of them, Butterly flavored." George and Ursula ran to the poachers, one of them say, "You two were never late, don't tell me you both were making the death site a make-out place." "What?! We no make out!" said Ursula. George covered her, "Sorry, she has been hit by the rock during our annivers-a-mry." Poachers bought George's and Ursula's disguises, and lets them trough. And the other said, "But they always wear boots." noticing them barefooted. "Let it go, Phil." said Poacher #1. "Poachers knows Ursula and George never married," said Ursula. George told her, "Ursula almost blown our cover. Ape always tell me, never ruin a disguise, that's what he said before he got captured by poachers." As they walk, they've heard the voice yelling, "We are the poacher, and our mission is bring these animals to extinction! And extinction leads to us being millionaires!" And the other Poachers cheered. George and Ursula are watching the poachers about to unveil if that's Ape being Captured, and the other poachers caught them saying, "Hey, you two! You're up to shave the Ape. Now go." And Seriously, how many poachers are buying the disguises? Ursula whisper to George a plan, "George distract animal murderers, and Ursula rescue Ape." "No, we attack, then rescue Ape. Ursula need avenge parents death." said George. And when the leader Poachers notices the smell, it's a feral scent, said, "I noticed that smell, it's that damned child of these famed rescuers." "George has bad feeling," said George. He looked behind noticing Ursula is gone and he looks for her but she got the leader from behind, and George just give up and take off the disguise and threw the poachers to the others, and Ursula attacks the other half of the poachers took a bite on one of the poacher's neck, killing him instantly. And the Leader takes off with Ape and set up a spear dart trap for our heroes, giving Ape a message, "I'm going to kill the King of the Jungle and his girlfriend, then I'm going to kill you for fur. And I'll be rich." "Hate to tell you this, but they aren't dating," said Ape. Poacher Leader replied, "Well thank you Captain Obvious." After some poachers got knocked out then the other half died in the hands of Ursula. "Ursula rescue Ape and hurry George." said her. George runs and noticed the spear darts trapped and flashed back to the day Ursula's parents were slain. And George screamed "Ursula, no! Trap kill you!" And the trap triggered, And Ursula alerts herself, and George Sprung to action and he was right on time to save Ursula but too late to save himself and got to the ground and Ursula ran to George yelling, "George! George! No die on Ursula!" "George has really saw Parents died, George is about to go now, and one more thing Ursula," said George and he get close to Ursula's face looking like he's going to kiss her, "Give the poacher leader hell and rescue Ape." George go to the ground. Ursula looking at George and flashed to her image of her parents. And she was tearing up and a tear drop to the shoulder and she's screeching in rage and ran. George said after Ursula ran to attack the poacher, "Ow." revealing he just got attacked in the shoulder. Poacher leader said, "Time for somebody to go," carrying his gun ready to kill Ape. Ursula screech and Attack him and he told her, "Your parents were total meddlesome during my fur collecting, rescuing every animal. I've want my revenge against them, and the rest of the rescuers, but I can only kill the famed ones, your parents. Then your boyfriend has made our lives a living hell and he rescues animals..." "George never Ursula's boyfriend!" interrupted Ursula. "Every time I mentioned something a little romantic, it upsets people. To the Animals he's a king and to the rescuers he's a hero, but to us, he's a vigilante. Now he died, along with your parents, and now you die," switched the gun to Ursula, "and Ape will be next. and I'll be the one to rule the Jungle." Then he shoots her but there's no bullets on the gun, making the clicking sounds. She got fires on her eyes, and approaching to the leader the leader and he was scared, and she raise her hand getting the claws out and scratched out his clothes, and he ran away in his underwear and the wolves are surrounding him, and Ursula give them a single go from attack to kill. Wolves are biting him to death. Ursula breaks the cage and get Ape out. she introduced Ape to herself, "Name's Ursula." Ape shakes her hand, "I'm Ape, nice to meet you, Ursula. Where's George?" She said "George join his parents, died." Ape ran after Ursula and saw George and got to his arms crying, "George, at least you're are with your parents." he step back. Ursula checked George by getting close to his face looking like she's going to kiss him and George opened his eyes and ran in fear into Ape's arms, "Ape, the wild girl try to kiss George!" "What?! Ursula no try kiss Jungle King!" yelled Ursula. And these two are brawling against each other again. Ursula choking George while he pins her down in self defense. Ape said, "Don't worry, George and Ursula. I won't say a word." The muscular poacher saw the deceased leader, and sniffed the trail and said, "Clever Girl. You have destroyed the rest, but you will never slay me, Tiger." The EndCategory:2007 Version Category:Season 2 Category:Fanfics